


Never Forget You

by aplacetocallhome



Series: Breaking The Rules [3]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplacetocallhome/pseuds/aplacetocallhome
Summary: Kulani was a polly extreme athlete who used to love pushing her boundaries, until she realized that appeasing sponsors had become more important than the reasons that motivated her when she had first started out. Dropping completely from the public scene, she is lived a quiet life… Until Bodhi showed up and broke her rules. Now he has completed the 8, Kulani has to find a way to make peace with losing him.





	Never Forget You

Weddings were a happy occasion, an expression of love, a celebration of life and love with loved ones, filling those around with love and a sense of togetherness. Lani loved weddings, was often a maid of honor, or a brides maid and had no problem with it. Always the bridesmaid never the bride suited her just fine. She was after all a free spirit, who shouldn’t be captured. Like a butterfly, beautiful in all its colors, she was meant to fly free, and catching her could damage her wings and she would never shine and fly like before.

Watching the bride and groom dancing across the dance floor, she felt a pang in her heart, and her smile turned wry. Thoughts of Bodhi had soured her mood all day, but she had put on a smile and pretended everything was sunshine and rainbows. When news had arrived he had completed the Eight, but had been missing, presumed lost at sea, she hadn’t left her house for a few days, let alone her bed.

Responsibilities finally forced her out of hiding, and she had carried on, but it was getting more difficult with each passing day. She had promised herself she wasn’t going to get attached to anyone ever again, not like that, and yet, despite the little bit of time they had spent together, it had been enough for Bodhi to weasel his way past all of her damage, and worm his way into her heart.

She had gotten attached to someone she knew was going to die, and whom she really didn’t know, and yet seemed to know like the back of her hand. Now here she was at a wedding, the wedding of her best friend, and she couldn’t be happy like she wanted to. Turning down a glass of champagne, she drank the last of her water and got up. “I need some air.”

“You want some company?”

Shaking her head, she walked out onto the deck and found the stairs. Holding on to the railing, she removed her shoes and left them by the stairs as she made her way down to the sand. It was dark already but the sand was still warm under her feet. Trudging through, she made it to the water’s edge, lifting the skirt on her dress so she could step into the surf, feeling the water rushing past her feet, she closed her eyes.

The water made her feel closer to him, but it made the thoughts of what could have been that much more painful. A tear slipped down her cheek, but she let it go. Another followed, and another, until she finally reached up and brushed them away. Mourning was a long process, it took time, especially when she kept going back and forth between wishing she had made him stay, or gone with him, and being angry with him for making her care when she had made it a rule, a rule that he had agreed to.

He had made her a promise, he had said he would complete the Eight, and return to break all her rules. Instead, he had broken all her rules, then completed the Eight and broke his promise of coming back.  _Damn you, Bodhi. Damn you for making me love you when I really wish I could hate you._

New tears streamed down her cheeks, a little whimper of a sound escaping her, startling her. Furiously wiping her tears away, she forced herself to take a few breaths, letting the air deep into her lungs, expanding her chest which always felt so tight with pain when she thought of him. Slowly she started to feel more like herself. Stepping out of the water, she started her way back up the beach when she saw someone waving at her from the deck.

Aya was jumping up and down. “Come on girl! Soraya is getting ready to throw the bouquet but she won’t do it without her Lani.”

Lani smiled in spite of herself, shaking her head as she made her way back up the steps. “You know you can’t trick that boy of yours into proposing this way. You’ll only spook him.”  

As soon as she got close enough, Aya surprised her by suddenly pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m sorry. I know this is difficult, but it will get better, I promise.” Smiling a little, she returned the hug and held it a little longer than they probably should’ve. They were getting looks.

“I’m okay, but I guess I should fix my make up, huh?”

Grabbing her wrist, Aya pulled her with her, before she could grab her shoes, and into the back room, where their stuff was and all the make up was still stalled out on the table. Instead of protesting, Lani sat down on one of the stools and let her friend retouch her make up. “Thank you… for not making me feel like I should be over this already.”

“Never. Now come, it is time for me to catch a bouquet!”

Again her wrist as grabbed and she was pulled along. One of the other guests brought over her shoes. Thanking them, she sat down to wipe the dried sand from her feet and slip them back on before joining the rest of the unmarried girls in the middle of the now cleared dance floor. If she could have skipped this, she would have, but Soraya would probably strangle her with her veil. So she put on a smile and endured like a good friend.

Being right in the middle, she was getting pushed and shoved by the other girls. What on earth was possessing them? It was just a bouquet, not a winning ticket in the lottery, and yet they acted like this was the only way for them to ever get married. She hoped Aya didn’t catch the bouquet, because she would be driving all of them nuts. Something got hurled directly at her face it seemed, and she put her hands up as she ducked to catch whatever it was.

_The bouquet! You caught the damn bouquet, you nitwit!_

In a mix of shock and horror she looked down at the little arrangement of flowers in her hands. Those hands were trembling as she swallowed hard and blinked back tears. This was not what she wanted, not what she wanted at all. She almost shoved the flowers into another girl’s hands, but Aya was already clapping and hugging her.

“Hold on, everyone…”

Despite her best efforts, her eyes were getting misty as she looked up. Soraya was holding a microphone so everyone could hear her. What was she up to? Was she going to save her from having to accept these flowers?

“Today is a celebration of love, but also of family, and friends, and best friends. Especially you, Lani… you stuck with me through everything, and even when I was ready to throw in the towel a few times along the way, you convinced me to keep going. Because of you, I was able to marry the love of my life today. That deserves a gift, the greatest gift of all. Love. Look behind you…”

Despite her best efforts not to cry, a tear or two rolled down her cheeks and she quickly brushed them away. Soraya always knew just how to make her emotional and soft, when she was trying to be tough and strong. “You already gave me the best gift, being part of your wedding and your lives…”

Aya was gripping her arm and when she looked at her friend, her attention was on something behind them. Whatever she was seeing, it was making her smile, so it had to be good. Turning around to follow her gaze, everything seemed to freeze. Her heart thumped so loudly she thought it was going to beat right out of her chest. This couldn’t be. If she was dreaming, this was the cruelest dream she’d ever had.

“Mi amor…”

His voice made new tears spill, and she gasped a little when he reached out and touched her, brushing his fingers along her jaw. He felt so real, too real to be a dream. A sobbing sound broke her silence, and in an instant she was wrapped in his arms, hugging him tight. Tears were now an endless stream down her cheeks, her body shaking, as he held her tight and held her up when her own legs couldn’t.

“How?”

“I made you a promise, didn’t I?”

More sobs followed in answer. She didn’t care how it looked to anyone watching. Music had started playing and he was gently swaying her to it. All she could do was hold on to him, fearing that if she let him go, he would be gone again. They swayed like that through most of the song, before the tears seemed to dry. Lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him, her lip quivered. He was real and he was here.

Pressing a soft kiss to his lips turned into more kisses, and when he finally deepened it people were whistling and clapping. In a daze she received all the hugs, and congratulations although she wasn’t sure what for. Going through the motions, but not really present. One moment blurred into the next until he finally swept her away from the crowd, back out onto the deck. Leaning against the railing she looked out over the ocean, letting the sound of the waves rolling onto the shore calm her.

“What happened?”

“I thought I was done for. It was the most amazing wave, I was one with the water. In awe… next thing I know, I woke up on a fishing boat. They dragged my body out of the water. Thought I was dead at first. I got close…”

“How did you get here? Everyone thinks you’re dead.”

He chuckled a little. “Yeah… worked on that fishing boat for a while, until I could afford new papers. Everyone’s looking for Bodhi… no one is looking for Emilio Santos.”

Unable to help herself, she snorted and looked at him, her head tilting as she regarded him. “You don’t look like an Emilio.”

Holding out his hand, he waited for her to place hers in it, bringing it up to press a kiss to the back of her hand. The way he smiled up at her, made it impossible for her not to return it. Reaching up, she trailed her fingers along his jaw, like he had done to her.

“I had only one thing left to do, one promise left to keep. I thought of nothing else… I arrived a few days ago. Soraya’s been kind enough to hide me away. Longest three days of my life.”

Letting him pull her onto his lap, she kissed him, losing herself in the feel of his lips against hers, his arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in the warmth and safety of his embrace. “Are you done now? Are you going to stay? I don’t… I can’t…”

“Sshh…” Another deep kiss left her breathless and staring into his eyes. They were such kind eyes. Her hands caressed every feature, committing it to memory.

“I thought you were gone. I really… I thought the ocean had claimed you, the earth had taken you away from me, from us. I thought I was going to have to do this all by myself. Please tell me this is not just a horribly cruel dream and I am going to wake in the morning to find you gone. Please…” Her lip quivered again.

“Lani? What are you talking about? Hey…” Hugging her tightly he rubbed her back until she relaxed. “I am here, and I am not leaving again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise… Lani, what are you talking about?”

Taking one of his hands, she brought it from her thigh up higher, placing it over the soft swell of what she had been hiding for weeks now. His hand flattened against the bump, touching it, feeling it, and slowly realizing what it meant. There weren’t any words, but it was his turn now to cry. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly, her fingers caressing through his hair as he cried, much like she had done at the sight of him.

“This was why I had to come back, why she didn’t take me…” he whispered.

Lani smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple. Gently wiping the tears from his cheeks, she pressed soft kisses to his lips until he looked like he had his composure back. “You know what this means though, don’t you?”

“What?”

“You broke all my rules, and you knocked me up.”

His grin returned, confident with just a little arrogance, and with it, came back that sparkle in his eyes she loved so much. “I regret nothing.”

“Good, because your ass is mine, Emilio.” The name made her giggle again. “Let’s go home.”

“I like the sound of that… home.”

Instead of moving, she stared into his eyes. “I love you, Bodhi.”

“It’s Emilio.”

“Shut up.” Pressing a kiss to his lips, she sighed contently once it broke. Standing up, she pulled him to his feet, not surprised when he immediately pulled her back into his arms, chuckling against his lips as he kissed her again.

“I love you too, Lani.”

 

**_The end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This series started as a simple writing exercise and wasn't supposed to take more than an hour or two to write, but instead it grew into a three part series of one shot writings.


End file.
